pvmvtfandomcom-20200215-history
/u/Xethaios
/u/Xethaios's character profile. Character Name Uroc Character Level 1 Character Title None Character Team Affiliation Power Current Location Limbo '''Exact Location: '''N/A Power/Ability The demon which possessed Uroc is not the type of demon who possessed people, and has thus become dormant inside Uroc, but not without side affects.The possession grants him inhuman speed, reflexes, strength, dexterity, durability/vitality, and heightened senses at all times. In times of great stress (such as heated combat or other life-and-death situations), the demon will wake up and take control, granting boosts to speed and agility, and durability/vitality while returning the others to normal human warrior levels, along with being invincible for a brief perioid of time (1 minute) upon the demon first waking up. After the life-threatening situation is over, the demon goes dormant again and he returns to normal. It should be noted that 'life-threatening' does not mean whenever he goes into combat, it means when things go badly this has a chance of happening. Even dormant the demon has some awareness to external events. - Concussive Hammer: An enchanted hammer that, upon heavy impacts, fires a concussive force outwards, affecting all but the user. The Hammer is tall, standing at five feet in length, and weighs a whopping 46 pounds, however Uroc's inhuman strength from the demon lets him use this hammer as if it were a regular warhammer. It has a black, rock-like shaft made of an unknown substance, and the head appears to be made of the same substance, but ingrain with a lighter, more metallic substance. Uroc got it off of the demon who possessed him, which was unable to bring its warhammer with it. OPTIONAL: Enchanted to not be weilded by any but its owner. - Tall Deflector Shield: This is a tall, flaxible shield which is amazingly effective at blocking most forms of energy (including the magic your average wizard would use) as well as asorbing a decent amount of physical damage (~50%). It is also enchanted, but only to be slightly shorter (about 6 inches) the owner's height. It is made of a dark magical wood known for its durability and self-repair, with a tempered steel rim. He actually got this as a reward for doing some work for an old retiring warrior. It also, for reasons unknown to both its maker and its previous owner, it makes beautiful sounds when struck. OPTIONAL: Returns to owner if forcibly removed. Backstory Uroc was an elite KnightGuard alongside his lifelong friend, Astraias for the Lord King Aridas, before the Lord King died with no heirs or living relations. The Kingdom quickly fell, split into many parts by the surounding kingdoms who long lusted after the country's resources. Out of work, Uroc and Astraias became mercenaries and trained under many weapon masters and martial artists to further hone his combat skills. In an act of betrayal by Astraias, who had been training under mages and sorcerers, summoned a demon to gain more power, using Uroc as the sacrafice. However, Astraias had mangled the summoning incantation, and so the demon, instead of taking Uroc as the sacrifice, took Astraias and possessed Uroc. The demon, now dormant, is the source of Uroc's heightened powers. Basic Personality Aggressive, level-headed, quiet. By no means shy, just doesn't like talking. Blunt and slightly rude, but works (Re: works, not gets along) well with others. Adventure Summary Waiting to begin